Misunderstandings
by Zhechii
Summary: Teman Lucy dan Rogue mendengarkan suara nakal Lucy dan Rogue dari sebuah kamar, sehingga menimbulkan asumsi negatif pada teman mereka. Apa yang sedang di lakukan Rogue dan Lucy? (One-shot) (Warning : ecchi)


_**I Own Nothing**_

* * *

_**Title**_ : _**Misunderstandings **_

_**Pair : Rogue .C. and Lucy Heartfilia**_

_**Genre : Humor/ Parody**_

_**Rating : M**_

* * *

**_Misunderstandings_**

Lucy dan kawan-kawan dalam perjalanan misi, gelapnya malam membuat mereka kesulitan melanjutkan misi sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk menginap sebuah hotel kecil. Setelah mandi air panas, Erza, Gray, Natsu, dan happy melakukan pijat elektrik untuk mengedorkan otot-otot mereka yang tegang. Sementara, Lucy keluar hotel untuk menghirup udara segar dengan ditemani oleh sahabat _Celestial Spirit, Canis Minor, Nicholas, _tetapi Lucy memanggilnya Plue.

"Ah~ segarnya! Iya'kan, Plue?"

"Plu..Plue!" jawab teman Lucy berbentuk seperti_ Snowman_ ukuran kecil dengan hidung panjang berwarna _orange. _Plue memberikan jawaban bahwa dia setuju dengan pemiliknya. Angin malam berhembus segar, Lucy berjalan mendekati kolam ikan yang berukuran sedang. Penyihir arwah ini bercanda ria dengan Plue, mereka terhibur dengan attraksi ikan yang beragam warna. Lucy sangat tertarik untuk menangkapnya dengan tangan kosong, ia tidak pernah sekalipun berhasil mendapatkan ikan baik memakai pancingan atau tangan kosong. Gadis berambut pirang ini menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam kolam ikan, rasa geli karena ikan-ikan menjadi heboh untuk meloloskan diri, licin dan angin malam membuat air kolam terasa dingin sekali.

Lucy seperti gadis kecil yang kurang bahagia, dia mencoba menangkap ikan-ikan di kolam dengan kedua tangannya. Pertama, Lucy gagal menangkapnya karena ikan itu berontak gesit daripada genggamannya, kedua, kembali gagal dan ketiga, hasilnya sama dengan usaha pertama dan kedua. Lucy tidak menyerah begitu saja. Usaha kedua puluh, akhirnya dia berhasil menangkap ikan besar berwarna hitam.

"Plue, lihat! Aku berhasil!" riang Lucy sambil mengangkat tinggi ikan tersebut. Sahabat Lucy itu hanya tersenyum bahagia melihat sang pemiliknya berhasil mendapatkan ikan tangkapan dalam ronde dua puluh. "Seandainya Erza dan lainnya ada di sini, aku bisa membanggakan diri pada mereka!" kata Lucy sambil tertawa lebar.

"Hm~ bukankah sangat dilarang menangkap ikan di kolam ini?" kata seseorang di belakang Lucy dengan suara mendatar.

Lucy sedikit terkejut dan menoleh ke belakang, sosok pria muda berambut pendek berwarna hitam gelap dan poni depan sebelah kanan dibiarkan memanjang hingga menutup mata, berdiri memandang Lucy dari belakang .

"Rogu..!" Lucy belum selesai dengan kalimatnya, dia mulai kehilangan keseimbangan dikarenakan ikan tangkapannya berusaha melepaskan diri. Lucy tidak mau kalah dengan ikan itu, dia tidak akan membiarkannya lepas. Guncangan di atas permukaan air membuat ikan-ikan di kolam menjadi panik, Lucy bingung harus ke mana, dia akan melangkah agar tidak melukai ikan peliharan hotel itu. Satu ikan besar panik, menggesekkan tubuhnya ke kaki Lucy sehingga membuat gadis itu geli dan menghindarinya. Lumut-lumut berwarna hijau kecoklatan ini tumbuh memenuhi kolam ikan. Lucy terpeleset gara-gara licinnya permukaan kolam ikan itu. "KYAA!"

"Awas!" teriak pemuda itu, dia berlari untuk menangkap Lucy. Sayang sekali, dia salah berpijak ke daerah kolam yang terlalu banyak terdapat komunitas lumut hijau itu sehingga pemuda itu ikut terpeleset. Meski, ikut terpeleset, pemuda itu berhasil menggantikan tubuh Lucy, terjatuh mengenai dinding kolam. Ikan tangkapan Lucy berhasil kembali pada kawan-kawannya.

"Ughh"

"Ughh, kau tidak apa-apa, Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Ah! Terima kasih, Rogue!

Kedua orang muda ini membuka matanya, warna merah padam mulai menghiasi wajah mereka. Lucy dan Rogue basah kuyup akibat terjatuh dari kolam, air kolam entah kotor atau bening, membasahi tubuh mereka. Lucy hanya terkejut bahwa sekarang dia berada di atas pangkuan Rogue. Pemuda yang bernama Rogue itu, ikut terdiam dan terkejut melihat gadis pirang di pangkuannya basah kuyup, air kolam membasahi tubuhnya sehingga pria itu melihat samar-samar bra Lucy yang tembus pandang di balik piyama berwarna krim itu.

"Rogue..."

"Lucy Heartfilia..."

"... ... ... ..." Hening di antara mereka.

* * *

"Natsu, kemana Lucy? Dia belum kembali ke kamar?"

"Entahlah!"

"Setahu aku tadi, dia keluar hotel bersama Plue!"

"Kita semua pergi mencarinya!" suruh Erza.

"Aye, Sir!" sergap Natsu, Gray dan Happy bersamaan.

Erza, Gray, Happy dan Natsu segera mencari Lucy di luar hotel.

**_Bersamaan dengan itu,_**

"Hem~ segarnya! Memang paling menyenangkan itu, mandi air panas setelah misi berat!

"Fro~juga pikir begitu!"

"Orga_-san_! Kau curang!" kata pemuda berambut pirang sambil menyeka sisa uapan air di wajahnya dengan handuk kecil.

"Tidak bisa, Sting! Kalah tetap kalah! AKH!"

"AKH...!"

"Natsu_-san_ dan Fairy Tail?!" kejut Sting

"Sabertooth?!" kejut Gray dan Natsu secara serentak.

"Sedang apa kalian kemari?" tanya Natsu sedikit geram.

"Aku yang seharusnya tanya begitu, Natsu_-san_! Karena kau ada di sini, bagaimana tanding ulang, Natsu_-san_?"

"OH! Mari kita lakukan!" jawab Natsu dengan memasang kuda-kuda. "Aku sudah siap menjadi lawan keduamu, Sting!" tantang Gray, memperlihatkan keseriusannya dengan melepaskan pakaiannya sehingga tinggal celana boxernya yang berwarna biru tua.

"Kenapa kamu harus buka baju?" heran Sting.

"Sting-_kun_! Kamu pasti bisa!" sorak kucing merah gelap itu. "Fro~ juga ikut mendukungmu!"

"Natsu, jangan mau kalah! sorak Happy. "Ah! Serahkan padaku, happy!" kata Natsu.

Orga dan Erza hanya menghela napas sejenak, menyaksikan tingkah bodoh mereka berlima. Orga melihat salah satu anggotanya berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamarnya. "Rufus!" panggilnya.

Orang yang bersangkutan tidak mendengarnya, dia terus mematung seakan-akan terkena kutukan Gorgon. Orga sedikit kesal, jika ada orang yang tidak menghiraukan panggilannya, pria berbadan besar itu mendekati kawan timnya dan diikuti oleh Erza, Gray, Happy, Natsu, Sting beserta kedua kucing anggota Sabertooth. "Rufus, kau kenapa?" tanya Orga sambil menepuk bahu pria berambut panjang pirang.

"O-Orga! S-Sting!...Fairy Tail!" kaget Rufus seakan melihat hantu.

"Kenapa dirimu? Pintu rusak? Terkunci karena Rogue sudah tidur? Serahkan pada Orga!"

"Bu-Bukan!" Wajah Rufus memerah padam, Orga dan lainnya terheran dibuatnya. "Kamu kenapa, Rufus? Tidak seperti biasanya!" bingung Sting, menatap wajah merah Rufus.

"Akh! I-itu-..." gugup Rufus.

"AKHHHH!" suara jerit kesakitan terdengar dari dalam kamar Rufus dan Rogue.

"Itu suara Lucy!" yakin Natsu dan berusaha membuka pintu tetapi dihalangi oleh Rufus.

"Tahan sedikit. Semakin sakit, jika kau buat bergerak!"

"Itu suara Rogue!" kata Sting.

"Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?" tanya Gray.

"Sejak kapan mereka berdua jadi akrab?"

Lucy: "Ah~. ah..Ro-Rogue itu..."

Rogue : "Ugh!"

Erza, Gray, Happy, Natsu, Sting, Orga, Frosch, dan Lector mengerti alasan kenapa Rufus berdiam diri di depan pintu. Wajah mereka ikut memerah seperti Rufus saat mendengar suara terlarang dari kamar Rogue.

Lucy : "Ahh ~*hiks* bisakah kau lembut sedikit?"

Rogue: "Tidak bisa. Aku bukan pria lembut seperti yang kamu bayangkan."

Lucy : "OW! Sakit bodoh!"

Rogue : "Salahmu sendiri. Aku sudah memperingatkan, jangan banyak bergerak. Aku mulai lagi.."

Lucy : "AH~ Oh Tuhan!"

Rogue : "Lucy, kecilkan suaramu!"

Lucy : "Tidak bisa..*hiks* jika kamu menekannya terlalu kasar..Ah~..."

Rogue : "Bagaimana jika orang mendengarnya? *mengerang*."

Lucy : "Itu salahmu! Dasar maniak Gajeel!"

Rogue : Oh~..Ughh (*mengerang*)!

Lucy : "AH~ Rogue, kau..kau.."

Rogue : "Aku kenapa? Lucy~..."

Lucy : "Tenagamu...Ah~ besar dan kuat..Ah~.."

Rogue : "Kamu pikir begitu..."

Lucy : "Hm..Ah~ sebelah sana..."

Rogue : "Sebelah mana? Sini..."

Lucy : "Bukan...agak ke kiri...Ah~ benar... sebelah sana..."

Rogue : "Nikmatkah?"

Lucy : "Ah, Rogue! Aku tidak kuat lagi..Ah~ kau sungguh...Ah~"

Rogue : "Hm~"

Lucy : "Rogue...Nikmat sekali. Aku ingin teriak Ah~"

Rogue : "Teriaklah, Lucy Heartfilia. Karena ini yang tera-.."

Erza, Natsu, dan Gray tidak tahan dengan semua ini, mereka membanting pintu. "LUCY!" teriak mereka bertiga serentak, wajah ketiganya memerah bagaikan tomat matang. Lucy dan Rogue menoleh ke arah mereka. "Ah, kalian, ada apa?". Alangkah terkejutnya mereka semua, melihat Rogue bertelanjang dada, duduk jongkok di depan paha teman mereka, sementara, piyama Lucy sedikit turun sehingga memamerkan kulit bahunya yang mulus. "Ah! Lucy, porno!" Happy menutup matanya. Kedua_ Exceed_ Sabertooth melakukan hal yang sama dengan Happy.

"Lu- Lucy, R-Rogue,- a-apa- yang-kalian lakukan?!" tanya Erza, wajahnya memerah bahkan lebih merah daripada rambutnya serta menarik kerah mantel Gray, pria itu sesak napas karena Erza menariknya dengan kuat. "Erza, aku tidak bisa bernapas!"

"Ah~ ini...?"

Rogue : "Ini yang terakhir, Lucy!"

"ROGUE! Ah~" teriak Lucy.

"Berani sekali, Kau, Rogue! Apa yang telah kamu lakukan pada Lucy, pria brengsek?! Apa kau ingin menjadi- " geram Natsu sambil mencekik leher Rogue.

"Akh! Berhasil! Rogue, kakiku bisa digerakkan! Lihat!" bahagia Lucy sambil menggerakkan kaki kanannya.

"EH?" Kawan Lucy dan Rogue hanya dibuat heran. Mereka semua menoleh ke arah Rogue dan meminta pemuda itu menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Kaki kanan Lucy Heartfilia terkilir saat terpeleset dari kolam," jawab Rogue, tenang seperti biasanya.

"Ta-tapi kami me-mendengar ..APA?" Erza menggigil.

"Itu b-benar- suar-a kalian..." kata sting terbata-bata, bingung menceritakannya.

"JANGAN BERCANDA, ROGUE! TERKILIR, KATAMU?! KAMI SEMUA TIDAK TULI, MENDENGAR JELAS SUARA KALIAN..."

"Rogue, kenapa kamu telanjang dada? Kemana piyamamu?" tanya Orga.

"Basah. Piyama terakhir, aku pinjamkan pada Lucy."

"Luce, bisa kamu cerita kronologi kejadian ini?"

"EH?" Semua mata memandang Lucy, gadis pirang itu semakin gugup harus menjawab apa. "Eto,...Aku keluar hotel bersama Plue. Kami melihat kolam ikan, aku ingin mencoba menangkapnya dengan tangan kosong...Aku berhasil! Aku dapat ikan besar, Natsu, Erza, Gray!... kemudian Rogue datang menasihatiku dan aku kehilangan keseimbangan. Rogue berusaha menangkapku tapi gagal, dia juga terpeleset dan akhirnya...kami berdua terjatuh dan basah kuyup. Kakiku terkilir, sehingga Rogue membawaku ke kamarnya dan memijat kakiku." Lucy sangat malu menceritakan ini semua, pasti kawan-kawannya akan beranggapan dia, anak kecil yang kurang bahagia dan ceroboh.

"Luce~.." Natsu melepaskan tangannya yang mencengkram kuat leher Rogue, jika terjadi sesuatu pada Lucy.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran kalian? Kalian terlalu cepat berpikir negatif, sementara kenyataannya tidak ada sama sekali." sindir Rogue, datar tapi menohok hati.

"Maksud kalian..." Erza melemah dan melepaskan kerah mantel Gray, penyihir es itu terbatuk-batuk setelah itu.

"Jadi, semua ini adalah..." Sting ikut melemah.

"Sebuah kesalahpahaman!" Kawan tim Rogue dan Lucy berteriak secara berirama.

Mereka semua menghela napas lega dan meninggalkan ruangan kecuali Rogue dan Lucy. Penyihir _Shadow Dragon Slayer_ ini, melihat Lucy merapikan piyama hotel, sempat terbuka lebar saat dia merintih kesakitan kemudian berbalik menoleh ke arah Rogue. "Terima kasih, Rogue!" ucap Lucy dengan tersenyum lebar bagaikan bidadari. Lucy meninggalkan Rogue.

Pemuda berambut hitam ini bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi hotel dan melepaskan celananya. Rogue Cheney, penyihir Sabertooth yang terkenal kuat dan pendiam bahkan dingin baik pada wanita maupun laki-laki ini, bisa terangsang dengan rintihan Lucy, memanggil namanya beberapa kali saat itu.

"Sial!" kesalnya. _'Lucy Heartfilia...Kamu...'_

Rogue mengeluarkan sesuatu karena ketegangan saat itu. Sesuatu yang telah dilakukan Lucy padanya.

**_The EnD_**

* * *

Hehe...Sedikit Hentai tapi g terlalu...

Maafkan jika lelucon ini garing atau tidak bermutu. Semoga kalian suka.

Reviews Please ! :)

**_Zhe-chi signed out.. MATTA NE!_**


End file.
